Putting plays an important role in a successful round of golf. In order to technically execute a proper putt a golfer's eyes must be properly positioned relative to the ball and to an intended line of the putt. A putter has a striking face, which should be aligned square to the desired path of the ball travel.
It is known that an alignment centerline is placed on the top surface of the putter to aid a golfer in positioning the face of a putter square to the target line of the putt. Typically, this centerline or aiming line is perpendicular to the face and is positioned at the desired area of putter to ball impact.
In addition to having the putter face aligned to the intended target line a golfer must be in the proper position relative to the ball to have proper golf technique. It is well-known that the proper putting position requires the golfer to have their eyes directly over the centerline of the putter head, the ball, and the target line or aim line, (see, for example, “Dave Pelz's Putting Bible” (June 2000) by Dave Pelz). The target line is a line extending through the ball, representing the intended path of travel of the ball when putted. The centerline of the putter head indicates the desired point of putter to ball impact. When a golfer has his eyes over the centerline of the putter head, the ball, and the target line, it is commonly referred to in golf as having “your eyes over the ball.” The eyes of the golfer should be over the ball so that when the ball is struck the putter is returned to the proper position to send the ball on its desired target line. This is critical because if a golfer is not in the proper putting position they will compensate their stroke path to what they see; resulting in a pushed or a pulled putt. Tests have proven that golfers with a push stroke subconsciously aim to the left, while those with a pull stroke aim right. Having the eyes inside or outside the centerline/target-line causes these errant stroke paths (see, for example, “The First Fundamental of Putting by Dave Pelz—Golf Magazine June 1995). The body and hands will respond to what the eyes see. Thus eye-hand coordination is very import when putting a golf ball.
It takes regular practice to develop a putting stance and stroke to propel a golf ball on its intended target line. Golfers of all skill levels have been shown to find this eye position and putter alignment difficult to maintain over time. In the prior art, to check eye position, you could either drop a ball from beneath your eye line or have a friend stand behind you and say when a plumb line hanging from a point below your eyes hovers directly over your aimline.
An object of the invention is to provide a putter that can be used to indicate when proper alignments have been attained for stroking a golf ball.
A putter that uses a shaft to facilitate alignment of a putter head aid a golfer's head relative to a ball and a desired path of ball travel is shown, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,990—Weeks.
Though such a putter has achieved popularity and commercial success, there has been a continuing need for improvement.